I Don't know who I am anymore
by silent-gurl
Summary: Alyssa has lived in foster care her who life while trying to find a home that will house a wizard and a troubled child she runs into a called Fairy Tail School of Magic Arts and learns that that school could be her last chance at having people who actually care about her. A year later she's student representative and she has to take on the new students and help them get settled.


3

"Hello, my name is Alyssa," I introduce myself to the new student at the Fairy Tail School of the Magic Arts, "I'm Student Representative hear at the school so if you ever need anything just come find me." I looked over the new student with curiosity, the new student looked about 5'2 and had brown hair. His pale skin making him look like a sheet of paper as if someone can look like that unless there sick. I continued looking at him until he cleared his throat alerting me that I had been staring at him. I looked toward the doors of the school highly embarrassed that he had caught me staring.

"Nikka, my name is Nikka," He replied smirking. Ah fuck is he going to be a fucking cocky asshole like everyone else in this stupid fucking school, I thought praying to God that he wasn't like them. "Well, Nikka we have a class trip to Italy next month are you going on that?" I replied rolling my eyes and glaring at him.

"Maybe, I don't know yet," He replied, "You should g-"Nikka cut the conversation short, looking around agitated that I hadn't started yet," Can you just show me around already? I don't want to sit here and listen to you talk all day."

"Okay listen here, fucktard, I am but a student here but that doesn't mean you get to fucking treat me like shit," I replied angered, " I am a person you do not get to march in here on your first day and disrespect people like we are not any good! YOU DO NOT GET TO COME IN HERE AND TREAT EVERYONE LIKE THEY ARE BELOW YOU! We are equals. Do you understand fucktard?" I was yelling by the time I had finished I felt kind of bad for yelling at him, but I don't like when people treat me like shit I get enough of that already.

Nikka looked slightly scared and astonished that I had snapped at him like that as if he hadn't expected someone like me to snap at him like I did. I didn't mean to scare him like that, but I've learned that if I don't show people that I'm not someone to be messed with then he'll mess with me like all the others.

"I-I-I unders-stand, I'm s-s-sorry, so sorry." He sobbed uncontrollably, while putting his head in his hands as if he had done something absolutely terrible. Now I felt bad for scaring him that bad all I wanted to do was make my point, but I guess I did go a little overboard on the yelling at him. I walked closer to him to him "I'm sorry, Nikka." I replied softly hopping that he will forgive me for being so rude my thoughts going wild hoping that she doesn't find out about this. "I'm so sorry for scaring you it's just I have very strong opinions about some things." I stated, while running my hands through my hair hoping that this person can ever forgive me. "And I have severe anger issues," I murmured softly hoping that he doesn't hear me.

"What was that?" he curiously inquired about what I had murmured, genuinely curious about what I had said so quietly he couldn't hear.

"What nothing I didn't say anything!" I replied the tone in my voice going up a few octaves that it made me cringe at how obvious it was that I was lying to him.

"No, you definitely said something, what did you say?" He replied raising his right eyebrow. Damn I really want to do that it's so cool!

"Fine, I said I have severe anger issues are you happy now?" I replied yelling to him annoyed that he had actually got that out of me. "Severely happy," he replied smirking. Stupid cocky bitch.

I walked down the hall to show him to our first class seeing as the stupid bitch was in The History of Magic Arts class looking behind me as I realize that he wasn't following me.

"Are you coming Nikka?" I smirked at him and rolled my eyes when he didn't follow right away and started to walk to class again. I heard him start to run after me and smirked that's what he gets for making me admit something that I didn't want to admit to anyone about, fucking dumbass.

"So Alyssa, what magic do you specialize in?" he curiously probed for the information that he so desperately wanted to know. "Who's asking?" I said not looking at him at all. "Me? Who else?" he replied. "Yea I know, but why would I tell someone that I don't respect what type of magic I specialize in?" I replied looking at the bitch like he's crazy, "Here's the deal I'll give you your information but you owe me one."

He looked at me strangely," Sœur, why would you want information from me?" He replied exquisitely. "I like to keep my options available," I said looking over at him confused as to why the fuck he called me letting it slide because I didn't want to cause more problems.

"I specialize in Dragon Slayer Magic," I said quietly, thinking about the magic that has become rare to find in our world.

"What kind of dragon slayer magic, if you don't mind me asking?" he inquired again digging deeper into my past causing me to flinch at the memories that it brings up.

"I-I-I ummm...ummmm... Okay I'll tell you." I cringe not really knowing why I was telling this stranger about something that I hadn't even told my best friends about.

"Really?" he asked his eyes brightening and smile widening as I finally agreed to tell him the information he seemed desperate to know.  
"Yea, I specialize in Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic." I said quietly. "I guess that explains the clothes." He said quietly giving me a look of understanding.

I turned to him with a murderous look in my eyes as he had insulted the color that meant so much to me. "What did you just say, do you have a problem with the color black asshole?" I replied squeezing my hands into fists as I was dangerously close to ripping his throat out my nostrils flaring at the fact he had said something about the color.

"No, no problem I just thought that most girls like to wear pink that's all." He retorted, smirking as he knew he had gotten to me this time.

"Hay Jackass, I would leave her alone when it comes to a lot of things like that," came an eerily familiar voice down the hallway as I squeezed my fists tighter trying not to go off, "She very touchy feely." She said, shaking her head and smiling at thought of it.

"Manami, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" I replied, not needing to turn around to know my best friend had finally gave us the privilege of her presence.

"Well, I heard a commotion and I heard that you were showing the new kid around. I figured we don't want to lose the new kid on his first day like the last one." She smirked happily, knowing that I would probably destroyed the 5'2 maybe 120 pound boy in front of us if I got the chance.

"Can you please escort the new kid to his class, please, I will talk to you about it later. Okay?" I replied finally calming down enough to release my hands from the fists I had made, the glared at him walking in the other direction.  
"Sœur, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied as I walk away from him and my best friend, glaring at the people in my path while I walk.

While walking back to the dorm room my best friend Manami and I share, I couldn't help but wonder what sœur means and why he kept calling me that.


End file.
